Untitled Seblaine
by blandercheer
Summary: Blowjobs, rimming, sex. 2,600 words of porn idk.


"Just like that, baby yes." Sebastian said as he wove his fingers into Blaine's hair. This is the first time that Blaine has blown him, they'd touched each other countless times, but this was different, more intimate. When they'd first gotten together, he wanted to make sure Blaine understood that he was his now. There was no more Kurt, only him, just them. It was more to assure himself that Hummel was far from Blaine's mind when the time came that they would be doing more together. His thoughts were thrown back to the present when Blaine started licking lightly at the head of his cock.  
"Tell me what you want." Blaine whispered, kissing down the side of Sebastian's cock. "Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." His hand circled around Sebastian as he loosely pumped his fist. "Seb?" He said innocently, licking a hard line up his erection and staring into his eyes as he kissed the tip before taking only the head into his mouth. His eyes never leaving Sebastian's.  
"This, fuck, B. More." He half sobs as he puts his hand on the back of Blaine's head and presses down just slightly. "I want your mouth on me, just don't stop." He mumbled pressing down harder on Blaine's head.  
He watched Blaine's mouth stretch over the width of his cock, his lips red and bruised from the pull. Blaine's eyes were still on his as he bobbed his head slowly. Blaine knew Sebastian as a person well enough that he could assume he'd be impatient in bed, and that was proving true. Sebastian's hips were twitching up as much as they could with Blaine's arm pinning them down to the bed.  
"Babe, I need. You gotta give me more than that." He whined. Blaine pulled off long enough to look at Sebastian sternly and say "You're going to take whatever I decide to give you and like it. Understood?" Before he was sinking back down just as far as he had been before. Bobbing his head lazily, licking and sucking knowing it wasn't enough to give Sebastian any kind of release.  
Sebastian was slightly annoyed but the heat of Blaine's mouth was enough to make him forget it. Even if it wasn't nearly enough. He'd never let someone else take control when it came to sex. He knew what he wanted and when he wanted it. But apparently they were playing by Blaine's rules tonight and he had to admit that this side of Blaine only turned him on more.  
Blaine chose that moment to slide down until his nose was pressed against the patch of hair that was neatly trimmed. The moan that left Sebastian's lips was louder than he had expected it to be. He bit down on his lip in an attempt to keep himself quiet.  
"Don't." Blaine said with a smirk after he pulled off once again. "I want to hear all of the delicious noises I'm about to make come out of your mouth."  
Sebastian moaned again, quieter this time. But it was an agreement, his chest was heaving as the other boy took all of him at once, taking pleasure in the fact that Sebastian's hands flew to his hair. Blaine quickened his movements letting Sebastian almost fall out of his mouth completely before taking it all right back in again. He'd failed to tell Sebastian that this had been one of his favorite things in bed.  
He brought a hand to the base of Sebastian's erection and gripped it tightly fisting what he wasn't catching with his mouth. Sebastian was moaning loudly and frequently. Letting Blaine know just how much he enjoyed some of the things he was doing.  
If he licked just under the head Sebastian would keen and his knees would bend up.  
If he sank his mouth down completely he would try and thrust harder down into Blaine's throat.  
And if he teased around the head while pumping him quickly, he would whine and moan about how close he was getting.  
It wasn't taking him long to figure out Sebastian. What he liked and what he didn't. But to Blaine that was the most fun. Testing things, gauging the reactions. He had one test left.  
He sank all the way down and nudged Sebastian's hips up with his hand, looking up at the other boy and nodding, hoping that he would catch on.  
"Y-you want me too..." He asked staring back at Blaine.  
"Mmhph" he hummed nodding his head and urging Sebastian's hips up again.  
Sebastian grabbed a handful of  
Blaine's hair and thrust up shallowly a few times before Blaine was grabbing him and pulling him roughly into his mouth. Sebastian moaned brokenly, and thrust up again this time harder. His thrusts were growing quicker he didn't have any rhythm he watched Blaine breathe in deeply through his nose every time he pulled out, only to attempt a moan every time Sebastian thrust in again.  
"I'm so close." He said pulling on Blaine's hair, thrusting fast and deep into the tight wet heat of Blaine's mouth. "You need to... Off. Now." He said not attempting to slow his movements at all, but Blaine didn't pull off. He closed his eyes and sucked hard on Sebastian's cock.  
He shuddered and thrust once, twice more before he was coming down Blaine's throat. His body shaking roughly as he did so, tugging on Blaine's hair as his hips stuttered and finally came to a stop.  
"You just. I mean you. Holy fuck, B."  
"So you liked it?" Blaine asked, sliding up Sebastian's body to kiss his jaw.  
"That's an understatement, babe." Sebastian said, wrapping his arms around Blaine and kissing his head.  
"You didn't have to do that y'know. I've been perfectly content with what we've done. I told you, I'd wait forever for you."  
"I know you would, but I wanted to do that for you." He said nudging Sebastian's cheek with his nose.  
"Do you want me to…?" He trailed off, glancing down at Blaine's obvious erection. But looked back up when he heard Blaine laugh lightly.  
"No, this was about you. I'll be fine." He assured the other boy, raising his hand to turn Sebastian's face. Kissing him softly.  
"Hungry?" He questioned. "Mm, maybe." Sebastian hummed. Blaine laughed, and slid off the bed, turning to look at Sebastian before he left the room.  
"I'll be back, don't do anything stupid." He pointed a finger as he walked out the door.  
Blaine was in the middle of pulling things from the cupboard for their lunch when he felt Sebastian press himself up behind him. His hands sliding over Blaine's sides, and finally down onto his ass, grasping his cheeks tightly. Sebastian reached around to Blaine's zipper, making quick work of it. His fingers sliding across the skin above the elastic band of Blaine's briefs.  
"Do you trust me?" Sebastian asked, his lips pressed against Blaine's ear. "Do you trust me to make you feel good?" Blaine nodded, his hands were shaking slightly.  
"Just relax. I promise I'm going to make you feel good, baby." Sebastian placed a kiss to Blaine's neck before kneeling down, dragging Blaine's pants down with him, and his briefs following. Sebastian reached around, and palmed over his boyfriend's erection. Feeling it growing steadily under his hand, he wrapped his fingers around it and pumped him until he was hard.  
"Are you ready?" Sebastian asked.  
"I would be, if I had any idea what you're doing… Seb-ohhh my god." He trailed off into a moan as he felt Sebastian spread his cheeks and blow over his entrance. Sebastian circled a finger around the rim of Blaine's tight hole before he leaned closer and licked firmly over it. Earning a long low moan from the boy standing above him.  
"S-Seb-oh fuck." Blaine had taken to grabbing onto the corner of the counter.

Sebastian huffed out a short laugh before eyeing Blaine's ass hungrily, his mouth falling back to work immediately. His tongue lapping over and over again, not putting enough pressure to give Blaine any release. His hands were kneading Blaine's cheeks roughly as he got caught up in the taste of Blaine, the smell of him, the feel of him beneath his tongue.  
He pressed against Blaine's hole, just the tip of his tongue siding past the ring of muscle dipping in and out a few times. Blaine was panting heavily above him, his knuckles turning white. Sebastian shoved his tongue deeper, relishing in the way Blaine clenched around him. He pulled away, but only long enough to breathe out the words, "You're going to feel so good around my cock, baby." Smirking at the loud moan he'd pulled from Blaine.  
His tongue teased around the rim of Blaine's hole before he plunged it back in, harder, and deeper than before. Blaine was pushing his hips back, trying to fuck Sebastian's tongue deeper inside of him.  
"M-more, please. Seb, please I need…" his legs were starting to shake, he was flushed down his chest, and everything was so much and still not enough.  
"Hm, you want me to open you up with my mouth and use my fingers baby? I won't even have to go get the lube I know you have." He moves his forefinger to Blaine's entrance, prodding, and teasing around it.  
"How often do you do this to yourself, Blaine? Open yourself up. Do you think about be fucking into you while you do?" Sebastian asked, leaning back in and licking alongside his finger, making sure Blaine was wet enough for him. "I asked you a question Blaine", he said shoving his tongue back inside of Blaine, thrusting it roughly. Blaine was moaning, and squirming, trying to catch his breath long enough to answer Sebastian.  
"I do, every time. Always you. Oh my god, _Sebastian._" Blaine moaned as he felt one of Sebastian's fingers slide inside of him. Slow at first, before he thrust it in completely, feeling Blaine shudder under his hands. His tongue didn't leave Blaine's hole, licking and soothing around the rim as he moved his finger in and out roughly. He wanted to test Blaine, see how much his boy could take. Another finger joined the first scissoring quickly, as he pushed them deeper, curling them.  
"O-Oh." Blaine was whimpering. His hand moving from the counter top to his hair, fisting it. Sebastian removed his fingers and stood up, settling his chin on the top of Blaine's head, kissing his hand.  
"Tell me what you want, B." He whispered.  
"You." Blaine answered shakily.  
Sebastian laughed. "Oh no, killer." He pulled away from Blaine, and turned the other boy around to face him. "I want you to tell me, exactly what you want me to do to you. Don't hold back. Tell me." He was staring at Blaine, waiting for a response.  
Blaine took a deep breath before looking back into Sebastian's eyes and saying "I want you to bend me over the table and fuck me." He blushed heavily after he'd said it. Averting his eyes to the floor.  
Sebastian's mouth fell open. "Well, if it isn't my not so innocent little, B." He turned Blaine's chin up, and kissed him. Whispering "Your wish is my command." Against the other boys lips.  
He backed away slowly, sinking back down to help Blaine get his pants off of his ankles. Before he was backing away towards the table, and pulling Blaine along. He took off his pants, slowly. Keeping his boxers on, as he eyed Blaine hungrily. He tugged on the hem of the shirt Blaine was still wearing. "Off."  
Blaine nodded and pulled it over his head. Throwing it on the table, before looking up at Sebastian with wide eyes. Sebastian smiled softly, and leaned down to kiss him. "Don't be nervous. It's just us." He rubbed his thumb over Blaine's cheek, his heart warming as Blaine leaned into it.  
"Where do you keep your lube?" Sebastian asked. "If I'm going to fuck you, I'm going to need it. Condoms too." Blaine nodded.  
"I'll go get them just… just wait here." Blaine almost moved before Sebastian stopped him.  
"No, I want you to stay here, and open yourself up for me more." He winked. "Now, where are they?" He asked as he walked to the door.  
"Bedside table, second drawer, under the book." He mumbled, his face was bright red as he watched Sebastian walk away.

When he entered the room again, he heard Blaine before he saw him. Moaning loudly, bent over the kitchen table with three fingers in himself. Twisting his hand every stroke, grabbing onto anything he could to ground himself.  
"Fuck." He hissed, as he brushed over his prostate.  
"You are so fucking sexy." Sebastian said as he pressed himself up against Blaine. "Are you ready for my cock, baby?" He whispered hotly.  
"Yes. Yes, _yes_." He breathed. Sebastian took a step back, and pulled his boxers off. Pumping himself a few times before he ripped the condom wrapper open, and slid it onto himself. He coated his erection with lube, as Blaine begrudgingly pulled his fingers from himself.  
"I'm not going to last." Blaine said with a shudder as he felt the blunt head of Sebastian's cock at his entrance.  
"Shh." Sebastian hushed as he pressed in just slightly. He felt Blaine tense, and waited before pushing himself in further, slowly until he was pressed flush against Blaine's back. He stilled, and reached to fist Blaine's leaking cock.  
"You feel so fucking nice, Blaine." He whispered. Kissing down the other boys back. "So hot, and tight, wrapped around my cock. Such a good boy, opening yourself up for me first." He started to move his hips, it wasn't enough for either of them, but he wanted to make this last.  
"Please, oh my god. Seb, please." He was moaning. "Please, what?" Sebastian asked, his lips still pressed to Blaine's back.  
"Fuck me."  
Sebastian didn't need any other order, he pulled his hips back, and slammed back in. He moaned loudly as he crashed his hips against Blaine's ass over, and over again. He had wanted this to last, but with the noises Blaine was making, and the tight heat surrounding his cock. He was already close to the edge.  
"H-harder." Blaine said, his voice was low, and gravely. Sebastian growled, and gripped Blaine's hips tightly as he picked up his pace, and shifted his hips. Blaine cried out loudly, his hand flying to his own hair. He was pulling, and pressing himself closer to the table.  
"T-touch me. So fucking close." He said, his hand falling hard onto the table, balled into a fist.  
Sebastian grabbed Blaine's erection and pumped it in time with his erratic thrusts. He'd lost any rhythm he'd had. He could feel himself, right on the edge, just needing that little bit more to tip over.  
"So hot, taking everything I'm –fuck- giving you." Sebastian growled out, twisting his wrist as Blaine spilled over his hand crying out loudly.  
"_Sebastian! Oh my god._"  
The feeling of Blaine clenching around him was all he needed until he was coming hard into the condom. He was panting as he leaned over, searching for Blaine's mouth. Kissing him hard.  
"Jesus." He said as he pulled out, and took the condom off of himself. Blaine fell against the table, his breathing heavy.  
Sebastian pulled him up and hugged him close. "Forget lunch, c'mon killer. We're going to watch movies in bed."  
"Don't tell me you're a cuddler." Blaine joked, his voice still hoarse.  
"Oh shut up." Sebastian laughed, as they walked out of the room, their hands joined.


End file.
